En Silencio
by koneko asakura
Summary: Anna... mal por que Hao se fue con tamao un chico misterio entra en su vida, Anna podra olvidar a Hao y reaser su vida? AnnaxYoh! dejen Reviews :3 Finalizado shanana :C
1. Recuerdos

En Silencio…

Cáp. 1: Recuerdos…

Todo había acabado ,todo era mas que un recuerdo vago en mi mente que ya hacia durmiendo en mi interior sin previo aviso acudía a mi mente en cada instante en que pensaba en el… las oras pasaban ,pero para mi no lo era… por que? Me preguntare que tuvo ella que no tuviera yo ¿gran pregunta?,donde quedo mi gan orgullo .. Donde se fue la gran Anna Kyouyama.. y mi gran orgullo por que lo di todo por el si el nunca lo iso… muchas preguntas me hacia en un vaivén de segundos ,toso acabo en un par de segundo y pude apresiar como todo se caia ante mis ojos y se desmoronaba fácilmente… por que tuviste qe llegar a nuestras vida? Por que tuviste que llevartelo de mi lado…quisas no eres el apropiado para mi corazón o mi propia vida ,este es el momento para recapacitar todo y no dejar que pase denuevo mi orgullo no se lo llevara nunca mas nadien ningun hombre en mi vida!...

Me encontraba caminando por el parque todo era muy tranquilo, menos yo todo era muy confuso mi mente no estaba clara todo estaba revuelto ya no aguantaba mas, volverme loca o seguir asi y llegar a caer en un manicobnio, debo tener calma y no decaer denuevo, pero como? Si mi vida ya no tenia rumbo alguno…

Me sente en la banca i observer el cielo todo era hermoso,las estrellas,la propia luna se sentia tan bien que no queria regresar aunque isiera mucho frio…

No habia mucha gente eso lo hacia cada ves mejor sin ruidos solamente el sonido de la naturaleza… de pronto una lagrima callo de mis ojos aun no podia entender el por que sera por Hao? Ya todo yasia en el olvido… deberia superarlo pero como si el lo era todo para mi pero todo acabo debo ser capas de poder aceptar mi realidad y poner los pies en la tierra pero todo se siente tan solo nadien ha podido llenar este vacio, nadien…

Han trancurrido 4 meses desde aquel pasado que me atormentaba tanto, fui una estupida como tuve una recaida con el , como fui tan devil ¿tentación? No lo creo peor por que el hacia todo esto… por que me queria ver sufrir tanto como se pudo a ver ido con esa mal nacida de Tamao… soy mucho mejro que ella en todo,fisico,psicologico,intelecto, lo tenia todo pero que ise mal… no lo se aun no pudo encntrar una respuesta que me deje satisfecha conmigo misma , me hacia mal verlos juntos pero por que el lo hacia sentira algo por mi todavía? Tonterias… basta de eso Anna madura ( me regañe a mi misma) pero como….son cosas inespicables

~~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~~~~

Anna:Hao como me pudiste aser eso!... con ella por que? Que ise mal

Hao;Anna tu no em entiendes algun dia lo entenderas pero esta claro que ya no te amo y por ella si lo hago ,ella me dio todo el cariño que tu nunca me diste y me comprendio cuando tu nunca lo isite,tu atictud fria lo iso peor todo estaba bien pero tu eres el error

*Como… como podias decir todo eso sin sentir nada acaso todo fue en vano?*

Anna : Hao no lo entiendo….

Hao:Anna es simple ya no qiero estar mas contigo… esto llego a su fin

Anna: (mirando hacia abajo) nunca debi haber creido tus mentiras jasmas debi aserlo… sabia que eras como todo los los demas UN MUJERIEGO…

* Un sonido sono muy profundo…*

Sali corriendo no podia dejar que viera mis lagrimas… ya no mas! … creo que fue fuerte mi mano duele su cara quedo mas que roja creo que me he pasado pero se lo tiene merecido…

~~~~~~ FIN FLASH BACK~~~~~~~

Las semanas trancurrian y el tiempo pasaba a veces lo veia juntos pero cada vez me importaba menos era tanto el odio que sentia que ya nada tenia sentido… una persona sin expresiones que no conoce la felicidad…

La gente pasa, el tiempo transcurre,las personas cambian y yo seguia inmóvil observando como todo pasaba a mi alrededor y sin mas que aser y solo observar como pasaba cada acontesiemiento por mis ojos….

Conoci mucha gente en la nueva escuela… Pilita, Jun , entre otras solo ellas sabian todo lo que me pasaba y no hablaban del tema ( lo solte en un momento de crisis y me arrepenti tanto)ya que me afectaba seguidamente pero cada ves lo tomaba con menos seriedad.,acaso estare olvidando?eso seria un gran alivio para mi ya que ase mucho tiempo que lo espero, por amor a kami por fin te acuerdas de mi!.

Anna:pff… por que tanto escandalo

Jun:es Pilita que no deja de llorar por que un chico la dejo

Pilita:no puede ser!

Anna:…

Jun:Anna haz algo o me volvera loca

Anna:Pilita si no te callas lo pasaras mal( un brillo dorado i maquiavélico en sus ojos).

Pilita : esta bien siempre me amenasan con eso bueno vamos a almorzar me muero de hambre!

Jun: por que es tan bipolar

Anna: aya ella ire a la asotea a respirar un poco de aire limpio

Jun:ok… nos vemos al rato y gracias por lo de Pilita

Anna: de nada

Subi las escaleras lo ams rapido que podia ,mariaban tanto ellas dos, por fin que hoy es viernes y ya no las tendre que soportar.. ya abian trancurrido 5 meses ya todo era calma otra ves auque a veces los recuerdos invaden pero trato de alejarlos de mi cabeza ya que no es sano para mi… todos los lindos recuerdos se envenenaban x cicatrises sin serrar un odio una mirada sigilosa i un profundo respiro de soledad y desconsuelo… por lo menos ya puedo controlar aquellas estupidas sensaiones y emosiones qe trancurren en mi mente , el sikis me estara volviendo loca o es que últimamente me al llevo muy melancolica y pensativa?.

Por suerte el dia habia trancurrido rapido y podia regresar a casa , una vez alli tome una ducha,me vesti y Sali a pasiar al mismo parque donde acudia cada ves que me sentia extraña aunque algo no andaba bien , era deasiaod raro todo el clima yo,mi mente todo! Absolutamente todo no encajaba bien sentia que algo nuevo ocurriria en mi vida y ese sentimiento no em gustaba para nada… era una corazonada muy grande pero que era.. que era!

Me sente debajo de un arbol y contemple el cielo azulado intensamente, el cielo estaba extremadamente estrellado, y la luna era perfecta todo andaba bien aunque , denuevo esos vagos recuerdos vienen a mi en un vaivén de segundos.. esto ya se esta volviendo rutina(suspire).

El viento jugaba con mi cabello, era una sensación armonica ,hace mucho que no me sentia haci por fin todo esta en paz y en calma, o me estoy relajando mucho , ya he estado demasiado tiempo con ese escudo pero como no aserlo si era inevitable aun dolia aquí adentro,aun! Queria quitar ese dolor cueste lo que cueste pero como no se la formula tampoco el resultado, o sera que estuve demasiaod destrosada para no damr cuenta lo patética que fui por el y conmigo misma Dignidad!(golpie mi cabeza) are?...

Alguien parado al frente mio quien era no lo se solo se que me siento mariada y todo se vuelve demasiaod oscuro…..

~~~~~~~FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~

Hao:Anna te amo demasiado te juro que eres la primera persona que me ha hecho sentir asi

Anna:solo lo dices para sonrojarme estupido (mire sonrojada hacia el lado)

Hao:Annita es verdad

Anna: calla.. yo tambien (agache la mirada y me sonroje )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*desperte de golpe y mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión de las imaginas que habian pasado sobre mis ojos y aquellos recuerdo que se iban pasando lso segundo de mi mente … por que eso denuevo, si ya abia pasado por que siempre se asian presente y todo se derrumbaba y volvia a empesar de cero, quisas aun lo amo, no eso es falso no lo amo ,mato todo el amor que sentia por el,quisas solamente fue un recuerdo y nada mas,tan solo eso*

Mire a mi alrededor todo era desconocido, esperen donde me encuentro todo esto es lejano a mi conciencia por que estoy en una camilla y un chico esta mirandome, que significa todo eso (mi mente procesaba aquel pensamiento tan euforico que transcurria en mi)

Te encuentras bien…?

Quien eras me pregunte….

Te encuentras bien seguiste preguntando.

Olaaah bueno soy nueva aquí espero que les guste el fic w se los prometo que es super bueno C: ojala no los latee este primer capitulo el siguiente estara bien bueno prometo actualizar cuando tenga 5 Reviews ok?

Y recuerden que los grandes espiritus siempre los acompañen …. YohxAnna próximamente!.


	2. Conociendonos

En Silencio…

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo w bueno arriba el segundo! Espero que sea de su agrado y arregle todas las faltas ortográficas espero que no se me haya escapado alguna y dejen mucho reviews onegai!

Cáp. 2 : Conociéndolos

Te encuentras bien?

Si claro, pero donde estoy?

En el hospital.

Por que me ise la gran pregunta… yo en un hospital por favor esto es una gran broma demás quien eres? (pregunte anonadada al ver al apuesto chico en frente mió)

Nee.. Soy Yoh Asakura, la verdad te encontré desmayada y te traje hasta aquí pero puedo notar que ya estas mucho mejor (sonrió con una risita tonta).

Soy Anna Kyouyama aun no lo entiendo, gracias pero ya me siento bien regresare a mi departamento

Nee. Annita no puedes hacerlo el doctor dijo que todavía no estabas bien debes recuperarte y te podrán dar el alta (mirando preocupada a la chica que acaba de conocer).

Maldición… lo que me faltaba no puede ser peor mi mala suerte, pues bien ya hiciste tu buena acción del día ya puedes irte a tu casa yo puedo cuidarme sola además soy una completa desconocida para ti no debería importarte eso (mira a Yoh su mirada era completamente seria y con un tono de afirmación)

Anna te guste o no la idea te cuidare hasta que estés bien se que recién nos conocimos pero podremos ser grandes amigos.

Me quede en completo silencio amigos? Era cierto eso… estaba tan mal como para pensar en tener un amigo bueno no debo serrarme a nuevas oportunidades y aceptare su oferta, no me quedo más que decirle que si, me preguntaba si estaría bien la desisicion que tomaría pero a veces hace bien un poco de compañía siempre estaba sola, no dejaba que nadie me ayudase ni siquiera Pilita y Jun que eran las personas mas cercanas que tenia en este mundo ya que vivía sola y mis padres estaban trabajando en el extranjero.

Bueno Anna ya es tarde te vendré a ver mañana te parece?

Como quieras…

Sin darme cuenta ya habían trascurrido meses, 5 aproximadamente y nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos nunca pensé que podría abrir mi corazón a alguien mas que no sea Hao no le veía ase mucho pero ya lo había olvidado todo gracias ha Yoh quien me Asia compañía cunado mas lo necesitaba y me hacia reír en momento de amargura(o no esto es malo pensé) por que pienso tanto en el no me lo explico, es un sentimiento raro pero que es? Tengo esa gran pregunta en mi mente que quiere ser escupida cuanto antes, pero prefiero ignorarlo por ahora, tenia mucha confianza con Yoh pero cuando preguntaba por Hao prefería abstenerme en decir algo y omitía cualquier comentario relacionado a ese tema pero sentía que debería contárselo… sabia que podría confiar en Yoh y me seria de gran ayuda pero como?.

A las horas mas tarde llego Yoh entrando sin permiso como siempre, tome mi abrigo y nos marchamos al parque la noche era fría caían pequeños copos de nieves nos sentamos en una banca a observar el lago congelado que yacía en frente de nuestras miradas hacia mucho frió Yoh me dio una lata de chocolate caliente… me miro seriamente, eso no me gustaba.

Anna ya somos hace mucho tiempo amigos pero quiero que confíes en mi y me cuentes todo lo de Hao, por que quiero ayudarte de alguna forma, por favor confía en mi todo esta bien…

Bueno comenzare tuve un noviazgo muy largo con Hao mas de dos años pero conocí a una chica junto a el Tamao ese era su nombre, no me agradaba para nada pero como a Hao le agradaba bastante tuve que soportarla, pero el tiempo trascurría rápidamente y las peleas eran cada ves mas y siempre eran a causas a ella a mis celos provocados por el, un día sospeche y lo deje marcharse temprano por que no me sentía tan bien, al rato Salí a dar un paseo cerca de mi departamento pero mis ojos no me engañaban eran Hao y Tamao juntos quede totalmente choqueada a ver esa imagen y me fui corriendo al único lugar donde podría estar sola mi departamento, a los días vino a verme Hao estaba totalmente cambia, distanciado, ya no trataba como antes, ya nada era como antes cada ves que intentaba de ser cariñosa con el rechazaba todo tipo de contacto pero un día fui directa y le pregunte si me seguía amando y todo quedo en completo silencio lo abrase y lo mire pero ya me había percatado de lo que pasaba, es ella verdad? Como era de suponerse en meterse en nuestra relación y estropearla, pero en ese momento aquellas palabras isiseron que mis lagrimas empezaran a salir con mucha frencuensia "ella me ase sentir el cariño que tu nunca me entregaste" eso me rompió el corazón lo mire a la cara fríamente y le di una bofetada " eres igual que todos los hombres!" y lo eché a patadas de mi vista… después de un tiempo me siguió buscando pero pensé y quería que desapareciera de mi vida y eso ise me desaparecí del mapa después de haberlo visto por ultima ves cerca mió, lo veía con frecuencia pero al lado de otra… prefería ocultar algún pensamiento y me mantenía firma y seguía caminando pero siempre dolía pero al pasar el tiempo ese dolor empezó a desaparecer, después de un tiempo me entere de que Hao me había sido infiel cuando estaba conmigo no podría creer lo ilusa que fui como caía tan bajo por alguien y dejar pasar las cosas siendo que sentía que algo andaba mal…(OH no mis lagrimas caían sin cesar al recordar todo) como fui tan tonta para dejar que alguien me hiciera tanto daño…(pero sentí como los brazos de Yoh me rodeaban por completo) no lo entendía por que me abrasaba con tanta fuerza.

Anna…

Yoh alzo la mirada me miraba con mucha pena y sus ojos estaba un poco sollozos de pronto miro seriamente y me volvió a abrasar… annita no se como pero te are olvidar todo lo malo que te ha hecho ese estupido cueste lo que cueste te are feliz ya veras, Todo saldrá bien…

Estaba muy impactada, no podía creer lo que el me decía pero…

Bueno a veces es mejor dejar con la duda w espero que les aya gustado este capitulo bueno la historia esta basada en algo muy personal pero cambie demasiadas cosas no quiero ventilar mi vida privada xd como sea esperen el próximo capitulo sentimientos! Saludos y dejen reviews! Es fácil

Bueno para las personas que se quieran contactar mi FACE: CkOonekooh Asakura… para servirles solo díganme que me sacaron de aquí xd bueno adiós!

PD: mientras más reviews me dejen será mejor por cada 5 reviews subiré un Cáp! Y mientras más haya más reviews subiré


	3. tus bellas palabras

En Silencio…

Ola! x3 bueno amigos Shamanikos me alegro a que a muchas personas les haya gustado mi trabajo y que esperaron con ansias a que actualizara, bueno aquí empieza el Tercer Cáp.!

Cáp. 3 : Tus Bellas Palabras

Sus palabras eran difíciles de creer era Yoh quien me las decía, para mi fue algo que nunca pensé que ocurriría, pero en el fondo me sentía demasiado aliviada y me sentía demasiado bien en los brazos de Yoh no quería que este momento terminara no…

No quiero que desaparezca hace mucho tiempo que he estado sintiendo cosas extrañas por el pero no sabría decir con certeza lo que es.

Mire a Yoh su sonrisa era demasiado tierna, sus ojos todo de el era agradable(pero que estoy pensando) moví mi cabeza para que esos pensamientos desaparecieran de mi mente pero sin darme cuenta estábamos cara a cara, solamente nos separaban unos escasos cm. mi cara tomo un pequeño color carmesí, mientras que el estaba completamente sonrojado, al darnos cuenta tomamos una gran distancia, no podía creer que esto paso mi corazón latía demasiado rápido no sabia que hacer estaba tan cerca de sus labios por un segundo los Dessié con mucha fuerza, pero por que era la gran pregunta.

La verdad las palabras de Yoh me tomaron de sorpresa, cuando las menciono sentía que mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte al escuchar todas esas hermosas palabras una pequeña lagrima de felicidad salieron de mis ojos aunque el no se pudo percatar, aunque pasara todo eso sentía que Yoh era el indicado.

Al pasar el tiempo hicimos cuenta de que nada había ocurrido, seguíamos saliendo como amigos, todo era muy normal pero no podía dejar de sentir cosas por el, nos veíamos después de la escuela todos los viernes, siempre las salidas eran constante pero una fue totalmente distinta, yo e Yoh teníamos mucha confianza pero nunca para…

Annita no se vale también quiero chicle

Pues no te lo daré

Vamos Annita aunque sea un poquito si (me miro con aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba)

Pues no por que ya esta en mi boca(mire con desprecio hacia al lado, pero note una cara extraña en el)

Pues bien si no me quieres dar no habrá más opción que quitártelo…

¿Quitármelo?

Yoh acercaba cada vez mas sus labios contra los míos, me imagine muchas situaciones embarazosas con el, pero esto, con un chicle nunca me lo imagine.

Abre tu boca

Que?

Quiero chicle, pues ábrela (sonrió torpemente con su cara color carmesí)

Que?

Pero no pude seguir ablando ya que los labios de Yoh estaba pegados juntos a los míos no lo podía creer todo era tan raro pero no podía dejar de besar a Yoh, cada ves era mas apasionado y tierno el beso parábamos para poder tomar un poco de aire i seguíamos el juego donde nuestras leguas jugueteaban tiernamente, pero al darme cuenta me separe de el y mire el piso no podía creerlo, todo esto era como un sueño mi corazón latía demasiado rápido sentía que se saldría en cualquier momento, mi rostro tomo un color carmesí intenso al mirarlo de reojo pude notar su agitación al respirar, y lo sonrojado que estaba mientras miraba el piso, nos quedamos en completo silencio hasta que sonó su celular.

Mientras que Yoh hablaba por su celular yo no dejaba de recordar aquel momento y sentía el calor que dejo Yoh en mis labios.

Jejeje bueno conseguí lo que quería

Y bien que era?(lo mire de reojos un poco enfadada acaso jugaba conmigo o que)

Bueno Annita conseguí el chicle que quería

Lo quede mirando pasmada, lo decía con mucha tranquilidad y de una forma muy infantil (suspire) lo que tu digas Yoh, bueno Annita te llevare a tu departamento se ase tarde y corre una brisa muy helada no quiero que te resfríes…

Tomé su mano ya que me la había estirado, pero al tomársela me tiro fuertemente hacia sus brazos, mi corazón volvió a latir rápidamente, no lo entendía Yoh por qué haces todo esto (me pregunte confundida al sentir tus brazos rodeándome.

Annita quiero verte mañana así que te iré a visitar nuevamente así que no te escondas por hay ya que necesito decirte algo un poco delicado, pero no te asuste no es anda malo(jejeje) Anna sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que tu necesites, solamente debes confiar en mi y en ti misma no dejes que las cosas te absorban eres una mujer muy fuerte y quizás por eso….

Lo mire un poco curiosa y le dije directamente por eso que?

Annita Olvídalo (sonrió torpemente)sí?

Una vez en mi departamento…

Bueno llegamos Annita, nos vemos mañana Buenas noches

Yoh se marchaba lentamente, solamente podía observar su espalda cuando suspire i sonreí sentí que algo tocaba mis labios al abrir mis ojos, Yoh que haces aquí de nuevo(grite sorprendida)

Era un beso de buenas noches (sonrio torpemente mientras que un leve color carmesí se apoderaba de su cara) bueno nos vemos (tomo un leve nivel de exclamación)

Nos vemos (respondí) entre rápidamente al departamento y cerré la puerta y toque mis labios, no lo podía creer me había besado con Yoh de esa forma, pero si tan solo somos amigos, al pasar todo esto me doy cuenta de que ya no era así éramos algo más…(sonreí levemente)sentía miedo a que esto fuera igual a lo pasado pero algo me decía que no seria así esta vez, esta vez no!

Esa noche fue una de las largas de mi vida no pude conciliar el sueño a no poder dejar de pensar en Yoh y en aquél beso que nos dimos pero el otro día llego, paso extraordinariamente largo los nervios se apoderaban de mi esencia hasta que sonó el timbre, corrí para abrir la puerta y estaba …

Jejej Hola! A todo el mundo

Me alegro enormemente que hay muchos mas lectores que al principio me alegro que les guste jeje quise el capitulo un poco romántico pero se viene cada ves mejor . ago lo posible con la ortografía ya? Mientras más reviews reciba mas rápido actualizare…

Bueno me despido y luego con el siguiente capitulo nosotros…

Prometo actualizar lo antes posible así que no se sequen esperando xd

Que los grandes espíritus los protejan!


	4. Acontecimientos

En Silencio…

Cáp. 4 Acontecimientos.

_Gomen por la tardanza bueno estamos en vacaciones y lógicamente las aprovecho flojeando por el Internet, lo actualizare más rápido es que últimamente se me ha secado el cerebro xd y bueno debo tener buenas ideas para que no se aburran… bueno aquí les va el cuarto capitulo, recuerden . dejen reviews!._

Estaba hay mirándome como siempre lo hacía, pero que haces aquí me sentí extraña al verla hay parada como si nada…

Esperas a alguien Anna

Eso no es de tu incumbencia no crees Jun Tao (la mire despreocupadamente) y bien a que se debe tu visita? (le pregunte curiosamente)

Bueno fui a comprar unas cosas, y como no te he notado bien te traje algunas hiervas para que te sientas mejor, recuerda que no Quiero a una Annita enferma en clases(río cínicamente)

Hai (subí una ceja) y eso solamente?

Jeje (río impresionada) vaya Annita nunca cambias tu frió carácter, bueno nos vemos en clases recuerda beber las hiervas adiós

Adiós(dije levemente) cerré la puerta. Pero que se creer en venir así como así, bueno se preocupa, aunque quizás tenga razón últimamente me he sentido mal( mire la hora) vaya las 5 p.m. ya es tarde dudo que venga Yoh hoy, creo que sea mejor que vaya a recostarme (toque mi frente) vaya esto lo del resfriado no se me ve muy bien mejor iré a descansar(camine hacia mi cuarto i me recosté sobre mi cama, no me di cuenta pero mis parpados pesaban y sentía un gran cansancio hasta que me que dormida…

Anna… Anna… (su voz se elevo un poco más) despuerta, o eres la bella durmiente

Sentía que alguien a lo lejos me hablaba pero no lograba salir del país de los sueños

Vaya no hay remedio contigo (se acerco lentamente hacía los labios de la chica) despierta Anna ( la besó tiernamente)

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente (lo mire exageradamente exaltada por aquel acontecimiento) pero que haces Yoh?

Lo siento pero no querías despertar y de alguna forma debí haberlo hecho no crees jeje (rió tiernamente)

Como entraste

Por la puerta

( lo golpeé)obviamente que fue por hay pero como si estaba cerrada

No estaba abierta

Pero como (debió haber sido que no le puse el seguro) y no golpeaste?

Lo ise por diez minutos y me di cuenta que estaba abierta(miro tiernamente a la chica)

No hay remedio contigo no es así (reí sarcásticamente)

Annita te sientes bien no quieres que te prepare algo?

Yoh estoy bien es solo que estoy un poco resfriada(suspiré)

De todas formas te are algo vi algunas hiervas enzima de la mesa te preparare un poco(miro tiernamente a la chica y la beso en la frente)

OIE!

Lo siento, impulso

Como sea no te demores tanto hace un poco de frió y me apetece algo caliente(mire hacia el lado haciendo un pequeño desprecio)

Una vez ya tomada la hierva…

Te gusto?

Si… extrañamente le sentí otro sabor no era el común de las hiervas ya que este era dulce y relajante(al pasar los minutos) vaya me siento un poco extraña será el efecto de las hiervas o …

Rin..Rin…Rin…(que sonido poco habitual xd )

Anna es el tuyo

Agarre mi celular, un mensaje de quien sera, vaya de jun…

Annita… de verdad lo siento me equivoque de hiervas las que te di eran(no se como decirlo) eran afrodisíacos la verdad se los compre a una amiga, espero que no lo hayas bebido mañana pasare a dejarte las verdaderas hiervas, de verdad lo siento

Mire sorprendida el teléfono, 1…2…3… QUE!

Anna que pasa? Ocurrió algo(miro preocupado a la chica)

No es nada Yoh solo que (mi cuerpo lentamente se senita extasiado, era algo desesperante, mi cara tomaba un aspecto carmesí)rayos! Que are esto estaba fuera de mis verdaderos planes con Yoh(mire hacía abajo molesta)

Anna estas un poco sonrojada pasa algo?, volvió la fiebre?(miro intrigado)

Yoh lo siento debes irte tengo que salir urgente, y no! No me puedes acompañar, si quieres pasa a verme mañana y te recompenso, pero vete

Anna estas un poco rara(miro un poco deprimido)bueno si mañana me darás mi recompensa me iré pero quiero un adelanto

Que adelan…

Yoh beso tiernamente a la chica

Yoh que…(santo cielos, mi cuerpo se siente cada vez mas extraño no puedo controlar el beso de Yoh, como? Como puedo salir de esta por amor a kami ayúdame!)

Bueno Annita nos vemos mañana (el chico desapareció de la vista de anna y del departamento)

Me recosté sobre mi cama, el beso de Yoh(toque mis labios) por que abre sentido tanto placer, malditos afrodisíacos, le costara caro a esa maldita de Jun)gracias a kami que Yoh se fue sino, quizás que tipo de cosas estaríamos asiendo…maldición tomare una ducha, pero que are mañana tendré que recompensar a Yoh, tengo un mal presagio de esto…

No puedo creer que tuve aquellos pensamientos lujuriosos con el(me sonroje) ni siquiera somos novios y yo pensando en eso(mooh! Mejor dormiré un poco después de la ducha)me fui directo a la regadera, una ves saliendo

Toc..Toc…Toc

Ahora quien rayos es…(abrí la puerta furiosa)que… que haces aquí (mire congelada su rostro)…

Vaya Anna tanto tiempo sin verte

Hao…

_Gomen por la tardanza en realidad no se me ocurría como empezar el Cáp. Espero que haya sido de su agrado . are el 5 lo antes posible no los quiero dejar con la maldita duda, de que cosas le ara Yoh a Anna (dije mucho xd)bueno dejen Reviews recuerden! Mientras mas reviews mas rápido actualizo bye bye!_

_Pd: creo que me mataran por dejarlos así xd_


	5. Afrodisíacos

En Silencio

Cáp. 5 Negación

Bueno, bueno , bueno xd los deje muy metidos eso me gusta! (Y) por que mas quieren leer este Fic y eso me ase demasiado feliz C:, Bueno espero que les guste mucho mucho mucho! ya?(si soy un poco gestual xd)aquí empieza este cáp.

Que pasa Anna, acaso viste un fantasma (tomo una leve risa sarcástica y malvada)

Hao (lo mire con odio y mordí mi labio superior) qué haces aquí, me podrías responder, ya que no somos nada, y tampoco te doy motivos para que vengas a visitarme (me sentía muy nerviosa que hacia el aquí en mi casa) además Tamao te debe estar esperando o me equivocó (subí una ceja)

Anna rompí con Tamao, de verdad, se que me equivoque bastante pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en extrañar tus besos, tu fragancia, tu precensia, tu cuerpo…Anna yo Te Amo

Que Hao esto es un juego o que?(esto no puede pasar como tiene el descaro de venir haberme después de muchos meses y decirme todo esto, acaso no sabe lo que es el descaro?) maldita sea! Hao lárgate de aquí, entiende tu preferiste a ella antes que a mi y ahora vienes como si nada abriese pasado y me dices que me amas lo siento pero nunca jamás en mi vida estaré con un ser tan despreciable como tú!.

Vamos Annita yo se que no puedes resistirte a mi ( se acerca a ella rápidamente y la toma por la cintura)

Hao suéltame me haces daño(cerré mis ojos fuertemente)sal de aquí entiende que nosotros ya no somos nada, tu mataste el amor que sentía por ti( o no, de me había olvidado lo de los afrodisíacos) ya basta!(grite)me azoto contra la pared i presiono mis manos contra la pared (voltee mi cara hacia el lado)Hao que es lo que quieres de mi

Quiero que vuelvas a ser mía, como Anna entiende que no soy nadie sin ti

Pero y no quiero ser alguien en tu vida, nunca mas además yo amo a otra persona(serré mis ojos fuertemente y me sonroje)

A lo lejos se notaba que alguien venia hacia la dirección de ellos dos…

Hao como que…(abrió los ojos de golpes)a no eso si que no!,no entiendes que me estoy humillando por tu amor y tu me dices eso(se acerco a la chica quedando a centímetros de ella

Anna por que estas con alguien mas… esperen el es… Hao( abrí mis ojos de un instante hacia otro y corrí hasta llegar a ellos) maldito suelta a Anna

Vaya y quien eres tu para decirme lo que debo hacer?(tono burlesco)

Anna mira a los dos hombres como se peleaban por ella

Yo soy el novio de Anna, suéltala( se acerco a Hao y de un golpe en la cara callo al piso, tomo a Anna en brazos y se metió al departamento rápidamente cerrando la puerta con seguro)

Ni creas que te dejare el camino tan fácil con Anna ella será mía(grito)

Pff… Por fin se fue (mire preocupado a Anna) Te encuentras bien Annita?(reí)pero solo podía notar su expresión de extrañes hacia mi

Yoh… soy tu novia (dijo con un tono dudoso)

Anna… (sentía como mi cara se sonrojaba, la mire directo a sus ojos, brillaban como un diamante, eran hermosos, suspire y me arme de valor) Anna no quería que fuera en estas circunstancias pero yo… yo te… ( pero abrí los ojos de impresión cuando vi que sus calidos labios estaban juntos a los míos) Anna (me sonroje) Te Amo (la abrase) quieres, quieres ser mi novia? Se que dije que lo eras pero no te lo he preguntado todavía pero si no quiere…

Yoh(me interrumpió) yo hace mucho tiempo que siento demasiadas cosas hacia ti y si quiero serlo pero ahora debes marcharte

Que?(me pregunte por su petición) pero Anna porque

Yoh es difícil de decir me tendieron un juego y no quiero caer en el por favor vete (miro hacia el piso sonrojada)

Anna…(note que su respiración era algo rápida y que sus mejillas tenían un tono rojizo ) Anna te sientes bien, te noto demasiado extraña, hasta que no me digas la razón no me marchare(insistí)

Yoh yo… es demasiado vergonzoso no obligues

Anna ( no pude a contenerme algo en ella me hipnotizaba y gritaba que la besara, no soporte tanta presión) estábamos sentados en el suelo ella evitaba mirarme, por que me hacia eso, hace que mas quiera acércame a ella(gateé hasta llegar a ella y quedar a centímetros de su rostro) lo siento Annita yo( no me pude contener y comencé a besarla, sus labios estaba un poco tibios, era mágico, era tan hermosa, sus besos eran exquisitos, sabia que no quería parar ya que continuaba mis besos(todo era tan mágico no podía creer que era mi novia, era tanto lo que sentía por Anna que sentía que iba a explotar de la emoción, rompí el beso)Anna Te Amo(acaricie Su cara)pero… note algo raro en ella

Anna que pasa (su respiración era helada y jadeante y sus mejillas estaban rojizas)

Yoh vete no me siento muy bien, puedes venir mañana (malditos afrodisíacos, me sentía extasiada por Yoh)

Anna(corrió hacia la mesa) por que no tomas mas de esta hierva? no creo que sea tan mala…

Yoh espera no!(ya era demasiado tarde el entupido se tomo el vaso de un solo sorbo pff… creo que esto es una pesadilla, no podría ser peor mi dia, suspire y mire resignada a Yoh)

Bueno ya te lo tomaste siéntate al lado mió

Anna por que tanto misterio me podrías explicar (tomo un tono serio)

Jun me trajo esas hiervas resulto que no eran hiervas, sino que afrodisíacos(lo mire con una cara de resignación) ahora tendrás(: los mismos efectos que yo así que ni se te ocurra acércate a mi(que le pasa por que se queda mirándome, me espante)Yoh no me digas que…(no pude terminar de hablar ya que me beso sin darme cuenta, esto era una trampa ya no habia vuelta atrás los dos tomamos lo mismo, ya no puedo resistirme mas) Yoh, detente sino nosotros(mire al suelo sonrojada)

Anna que es un afrodisíaco?

Que (abrí mis ojos) como no sabes lo que es uno, vaya que eres idiota (pero al decirle eso me miro con ojos de perro mojado y no pude resistir a besarlo) los afrodisíacos son para… (se lo mencione por el oído, y pude notar como su rostro rápidamente se sonrojaba)

Anna esto es una broma?

No Yoh ahora por tu la maldita culpa de Jun sentimos el mismo deseo de… ( bueno tu sabes)

Lo siento Anna pero yo(recostó ala chica debajo de el)no puedo contenerme, lo siento quizás sea por estas malditas hiervas, Anna enciérrame en el armario si no quieres que(serró sus ojos bruscamente)rayos mi cara esta sonrojada(rió dulcemente)

Esta bien (respondí a su petición) Yoh estas cómodo pregunte?

No te preocupes es mejor estar aquí antes de hacer algo por efecto de algo, Annita se que es repentino y temprano que te lo diga pero si llegamos a (se sonrojo y bajo un poco su tonación de voz ) a hacer el amo quiero que sea por decisión de nosotros dos y por amor y no bajo los efectos de las hiervas que te dieron(sonrió y dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada)

Anna te amo

Yoh(me sonroje) … me alegro que aya una puerta que nos los permita vernos

Al pasar las horas el efecto de las drogas pasaron y los dos pudieron volver a estar cerca del uno al otro sin que un pequeño accidente pasara

Bueno Anna debo irme, mañana no podré venir pero pasado mañana te llegare a un paseo, espérame en la estación quiero llevarte a un lugar solo para nosotros(me beso tiernamente)descuida ya no me lanzare enzima tuyo (rió)

Entupido!(lo golpee) nos vemos…

Al otro dia…

Ah! Maldición llegue media hora antes (suspire) bueno servirá para que caminé un poco por suerte hay un parque cerca de aquí(me dirigí al respecto parque una ves al llegar hay me senté debajo de un árbol a mirar el paisaje)tendré que esperar aquí por lo menos estoy sentada

Siempre tan modesta

Lo se siempre lo he sido (esperen un minuto esa voz es de Hao ) que haces aquí (abrí mis ojos exageradamente por la impresión al verlo que se estaba sentando a mi lado)

Te vi caminando sola, que descuidado es tu novio en dejar una mujer tan hermosa paseándose por la gran cuidad siendo que hay gente malvado como yo (rió burlescamente)

Gente como tu (lo mire con odio a sus ojos ) y bien que es lo que quieres de mi?

Terminar lo de ayer

A que te refieres?(lo mire un poco asustada, su mirada era un poco desquiciada)

Tu sabes Annita(se acerco a mi lentamente)

Ni creas que caeré en tu juego(me pare rápidamente, pero me detuvo tomando mi mano, voltee a mirarlo) Hao suéltame

Tu eres mía y seguirás siendo me importa un carajo Yoh si es tu novio o no, tu sabes que yo te amo mucho mas que el o no recuerdas lo bien que te la pasabas conmigo?

En ese instante lo mire con una mirada melancólica(pude apreciar pequeños fragmentos de los recuerdos de nosotros dos en mi mente, era triste ya que todo se había terminado en un abrir y serrar de ojos, con Hao aprendí muchas cosas demasiadas, y todo lo arrebato en un abrir y serrar de ojos Tamao) es cierto Hao hasta que me dejaste por Tamao pues vete con ella si buscas a alguien para el rato, no me busques, por que no seré tu juguete (sentía un nudo demasiado grande en la garganta, sentía muchos sentimientos reencontrados por Hao, pero una imagen vino a mi mente y desperté del trance que me tenia parada al frente de el)

Anna, yo se que aun me amas admítelo

Eso no es cierto(estire mi brazo para sacarme de las manos de Hao)Aunque no quieras aceptarlo Amo a Yoh como nunca te lo imaginas, el me ha demostrado que el amor es distinto al que me entregaste, todo es totalmente diferente y ni tu ni nadie podrá cambiar aquel sentimiento, resígnate Hao por que no aras cambiar mis sentimientos(lo mire con una mirada fría y me marche del lugar dejándolo solo sentado debajo del árbol) vaya (mire el reloj) ya pasaron los minutos

Anna, aunque digas todo eso are lo que sea para volver a tener tu amor, aunque tenga que sacar a Yoh del camino lo are por ti (el chico se quedo mirando el paisaje, pero sus ojos demostraban odio y rencor) Anna Estarás conmigo quieras o no, o dejare ser el gran Hao, te are caer a mis pies estoy seguro de ello

Oh! Finalizado el 5to cap espero que les haya gustado lo encontré un poco aburrido espero que para ustedes haya sido de su agrado, les prometo que el siguiente capitulo estará mucho mejor un adelanto: situaciones extrañas Yoh no sabe que hacer seguir o dejar todo, Anna molesta, Hao aparéese de la nada xd bueno no puedo hablar de mas, gomen pero el calor ase que se me vayan las ideas y por eso ¬¬ trato de demorarme para tener buenas ideas pero mucha gente me pidió que actualizara y bien, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible y gracias por todos sus review me hacen demasiado feliz saber que hay gente que ocupa su tiempo leyendo (: bueno hasta pronto!

PD: creo que se alargo un poco xd


	6. A Tu Lado

En Silencio…

Cáp. 6 A Tu Lado

_e_é gomen por la espera (: pero aquí llego el nuevo cáp. Espero que les guste y disfrútenlo! (: este cáp. Será distinto a lo demás lo que querían leer lo aran xd_

Ya habían transcurrido 6 meses desde que estaba con Yoh Todo seguía siendo distinto, Hao habia desaparecido del mapa, no sabia nada de el, pero aun recuerdo sus palabras…

Annita te atrape (me tomo de las cinturas)

Yoh …

Annita que hacías?

Nada solo pensar (es cierto he estado demasiado distraída) nee. Yoh hace mucho frió y es tarde por que no te quedas a dormir Yoh en mi departamento hay una habitación para invitado(se lo dije despreocupadamente)

Hai (me miro y sonrió como siempre, una risa de niño pequeño que recibía una paleta)Annita por que no vemos una película de terror(me miro totalmente emocionado)

Esta bien- nos sentamos en el sofá, transcurrían los minutos pero no podía tomarle atención a lo que mis ojos intentaban de ver, mi mirada se perdía a través de los pensamiento, podía ver como Yoh me tomaba del brazo totalmente asustado, (no que yo tendría que estar en ese lugar?), había mucho frió esa noche, no podía dejar de pensar en cosas sin sentido, como había cambiado notoriamente, siempre era fría hasta conmigo misma, como una persona me pudo cambiar de la Anna, Yoh que me has hecho, acaso estoy tan enamorada estoy de ti para actuar tan bobamente?

Annita!...(serró sus ojos asustadamente) me da miedo dormir solo, los zombis pueden venir a comerme y si me comen no podré estar contigo y besarte(entre sollozos llantos)

Esto es una broma, Yoh ni siquiera yo me asuste con esa película de cuarta, no será una excusa para que duerma contigo esta noche (lo mire sospechosamente, pero no, no podía pensar en que Yoh fuera así) Esta bien pero te quiero lejos mió, la cama es grande, te acercas y te mato!

Hai(me miro con una gran sonrisa victoriosa)

Annita tienes sed? Si quieres te preparo algo para tomar…

Esta bien…

A las dos horas mas tarde…

Annita estas dormida?

Si (respondí un poco molesta)Yoh, no dejas dormir(grite)

Perdón annita pero no puedo mas…

Puedes que?-sentí como Yoh se recostó enzima mió, esto era mentira, una engañosa ilusión o un entupido sueño como Yoh haría esas cosas si el es lo mas inocente que exista en el mundo!- Yoh que estas asiendo(pregunte impactada por tal reacción de Yoh hacia a mi )

Anna se que puedo ser… bueno lo que todo el mundo piensa pero contigo al lado no puedo controlar los impulsos, estos últimos meses he podido controlarme, pero ya no puedo, lo de dormir contigo fue una excusa, espero que me perdones (saco su lengua y rió tiernamente)

Yoh, 1…2…3 (lo golpee para alejarlo de mi lado) eres estupido o que!(podía sentir como mi rostro se sonrojaba rápidamente y tomaba un tono carmesí)me sentía extraña, rayos esta sensación la e sentido antes, Yoh que me diste de beber… sentí como sus labios chocaban contra los míos besándolos y mordiéndolos con delicadeza y un poco de jugueteo, como su lengua entraba en mi boca en un vaivén, cada beso era mas intenso y apasionado, lo peor de todo era que me gustaba esta sensación y no quería detenerme, hasta que rompió el beso

Anna lo siento de verdad se que me odiaras por lo que ise con la bebida pero solo era un juego nunca pensé en todo esto, todo se me ocurrió sin darme cuenta de las cosas que podrían pasar (me miro un poco deprimido y con lagrimas en los ojos)annita perdón, me iré a dormir a la habitación que me habías dejado(vi como se levantaba de la cama)

Yoh! (tome su muñeca, lo mire sonrojadamente evitando que el me mirara a los ojos) quédate conmigo esta noche

Anna estas segura? (me miro sonrojado y con una voz un poco temerosa)

Hai (lo mire fríamente sentía como un aura maligna me emanaba)si me intentas de hacer algo mientras duerma te mato!

Si annita(me miro un poco choqueado)intentare (se sonrojo y rió tiernamente)

los minutos avanzaban y no podía conciliar el sueño, al sentir a Yoh demasiado cerca de mi me hace ponerme nerviosa, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, no aguante mas y me voltio para poder verlo, hay estaba durmiendo como un bebe, no podía dejar de contemplar su cara, su cabello, sus labios, no me di ni cuenta y estaba a centímetros de sus labios, no podía contenerme Yoh hacia que involuntariamente quisiera besarlo y no para mas, no esto esta mal(decidí alejarme pero…) pude ver como Yoh tomaba mi cara y besaba mis labios dulcemente, su lengua extasiaba mi cuerpo, es cierto el afrodisíaco…

Yoh tu también bebiste no es cierto?

Si por que lo preguntas Annita? … Oh (su cara palideció) no me di cuenta y tome lo mismo que tu…

Baka!(lo mire lentamente, lo tome de los hombros y lo samarie) como que tu también sabes lo que significa todo esto y en lo que podemos llegar a hacer!(mi mirada era asesina mis ojos estaban rojos y un aura negra emanaba de mi )

Annita(lloraba)pero Anna yo( se acerco a mis labios seriamente) no puedo dejar de besarte… lo siento pero no aguanto mas, tus labios me llaman tu mirada me ignotaza

se acerco lentamente a mi, estábamos sentados en mi cama, tomo de mi cintura y acaricio mi rostro, pude sentir como mi rostro se sonrojaba pero cuando mire a Yoh el ya lo estaba, se acerco a mis labios rozándolos constantemente, diciéndome que me amaba, que no seria nadie sin mi, sentía que mi corazón se saldría del lugar donde estaba, Yoh yo también te amo (correspondí)Yoh detente…(le dije)-sentía como Yoh se recostaba enzima mió delicadamente para no aplastarme, estaba completamente nerviosa, sabia que podíamos llegar a ese punto pero, a pesar de todo siento que Yoh es el indicado, podía sentir como sus besos tiernos pasaban a ser mas rápidos, con mas pasión, apenas podíamos respirar, pausábamos pero volvíamos a besarnos nos mas fuerza, mucha mas pasión, sentía como el estupido efecto del afrodisíaco hacia efecto en mi cuerpo, lance un pequeño gemido(mi rostro se sonrojo, rompiendo el beso y tapándome la boca)

Annita(sonrió tiernamente y me abrazo) me hace tan feliz que sea solamente yo quien provoque eso en ti , Te Amo Annita

Cállate idiota(me enfade un poco, mi rostro estaba completamente sonrojado) Yoh hay algo que debo decirte (agache mi mirada, sabia que era el momento, no quería que si pasara eso Yoh no supiera) Yoh yo no soy virgen, la perdí con Hao, entiendo si no quieres continuar con esto y si quieres dejar todo esto hasta aquí(sentía como mi rostro cambiaba a una mirada melancólica y podía sentir como las lagrimas querían emanar de mi rostro, sabia que esto podía llegar hasta aquí pero Yoh debía saberlo)

Annita ( me abrazo y me sonrió) no me importa eso, quiero (se sonrojo) quiero que tu me hagas un hombre(miro hacia otro lado)

Yoh eres virgen (mis ojos se abrieron)

Jeje si pero Anna quiero perderla contigo, por que es a ti a quien amo y se que tu eres la correcta, con quien estaré toda la vida, que eres la mujer que amo mas que a nadie, tu me enseñaste cosas que nadie mas podría o haría hacia mi(se sonrojo) Anna te amo

Yoh…( lance una pequeña sonrisa y mi rostro se sonrojo, me sentía tan feliz de que a pesar de todo Yoh seguía amándome, se que es lo correcto, el es el indicado, sonreí nuevamente)

-bese los labios de Yoh tiernamente, acostándose sobre mi, sentía como el calor de nuestros cuerpos chocaban el uno con el otro, Yoh bajaba besando mi cuello, sentía como mi cuerpo se sentía extasiado y deseaba a Yoh, que cada beso era con locura, que era con amor, rayos esto es maravilloso, nunca me había sentido así, pero sentí algo extraño, Yoh

Dime annita(me sonrió)

Tu…

Ah?

Tu… ( lo mire y me sonroje) despertó Yoh júnior( se lo dije en un tono sarcastico), podía ver como Yoh se sonrojaba notoriamente y se quedaba mirándome pasmado, Yoh (mire hacia el lado para tomar un pequeño respiro y volví a mirarlo a los ojos un poco sonrojada, Yoh hazme el Amor…

**Xd Hola! Tanto tiempo OH~~! Se que los he dejado demasiado metidos y siento que me querrán golpear en este momento pero bueno, les dije les daré lo que quieren leer pero no todo, tendrán que esperar el capitulo 7, gomen de verdad! No he tenido tiempo para actualizar pero prometo actualizar lo antes posible : D se los prometo (; cuídense y gracias a todos mis habituales lectores y a los que se incorporan, soy tan feliz cuando me mandan sus reviews diciendo que les encanto y que piden actualización Ustedes son mi mundo (;**


	7. Te Amo

En Silencio…

Cáp. 7. Te Amo

Holaa! Holaaa! Bueno por fin actualicé lo se! Me tarde mucho pero no estuve en muchos días en mi casa y era imposible actualizar se que los deje demasiado metidos, pero aquí tiene lo que venia después del cáp. 6 xd espero que les guste les informo antemano que hace mucho que no escribía un lemon x si es un poco FOME pero mas adelante quizás eso cambia 1313 xd bueno os dejo con vuestra lectura … Pd: shaman king no me pertence.

…..

Sentía como mi cuerpo pedía a gritos a Yoh, besaba con mucha intensidad Yoh, recorría con mis manos la espalda de Yoh, mientras que este no dejaba de besarme y acariciar mi rostro…sentía como su corazón latía rápido, detuve el beso y lo mire por un momento y mire sonrojada hacia el lado, sentía como Yoh lentamente sacaba mi yukata dejándome completamente desnuda ( por amor a kami por que dormía sin ropa interior ) pero sin darme cuenta ya le estaba sacando la yukata a Yoh, será posible que si aremos el amor así ,de esta forma(me sentía demasiado nerviosa)era volver a hacerlo con alguien mas pero ese alguien mas era Yoh, mi lindo Yoh, alguien especial en quien yo podía confiar y sabia que no me traicionaría… Yoh-lo mire a los ojos- te amo

Annita, yo también te amo pero, se que es un poco tarde para decirlo pero por causa del maldito afrodisíaco de tu amigo y mi estupida idea en estas circunstancias, estas segura de que (trago saliva, se nota el nerviosismo ya que su voz temblaba un poco)…

Yoh estas seguro tu (estaba completamente sonrojada siempre mirando hacia el lado), estoy completamente desnuda, solo tus ojos pueden contemplarme así

Anna eres hermosa (sonrió) no estaría mas seguro de hacer esto contigo, por que será solo contigo, tu serás mi primera mujer (se acerco lentamente a mis labios)Anna te amo demasiado

Yoh(me sonroje nuevamente)podía sentir como los labios de Yoh se acercaba a mi cuello mordiéndolo, y besándolo, mi cuerpo se sentía completamente extraño, sentía como Yoh provocaba algo en mi interior, como bajaba hasta llegar a mis pechos, besándolos y mordiéndolos… auch!

Gomen…Gomen Annita es la emoción (se rió tiernamente) gomen si soy tan malo pero estoy demasiado nervioso

Ahoka! Lo mire un momento y me largue a reír

Que es tan gracioso Anna (me pregunto un como sonrojado y molesto)

Eres igual que un bebe al que se le tiene que enseñar todo, no lo crees?

Anna( su mirada cambio completamente a una mirada maliciosa) te arrepentirás por lo que acabas de decir, veremos si es cierto o no

Acaso es un reto Yoh Asakura?

Hai… ya no puedes escaparte de mi (tomo de mis brazos poniéndolos arriba de mi cabeza, sujetando fuertemente mis muñecas dejándome sin movimiento alguno) ahora eres solo mió, y lo serás para siempre, por que nunca me separare de tu lado, por que te amo Annita(rió dulcemente)

-sentía como bajaba hasta mi estomago besando en cada instante mientras se movía, soltó mis muñecas para tocarme por todos lados, como sus manos jugaban con mis pechos, su lengua jugaba con mi pecho, n pude soportarlo y deje escapar un pequeño gemido, ere agradable aquella sensación no quiera que dejara de hacerlo, se me escapaba pequeños gemidos-Yoh detente…- pero no había caso Yoh no paraba se daba cuenta que me gustaba y que no dejaría de hacerme sentir bien… en un momento no me di cuenta y yo estaba enzima de el-

Etto… Yoh que hago aquí (lo mire sonrojada)

Emm.. Estas enzima mió no esta claro

Lo mire con una mirada asesina-. Daah es cierto pero por que yo arriba?

Annita(sus ojos de perro mojado) es que quiero que tu seas mi profesora

Profesora de que ( lo mire un poco intrigada por aquella petición)

Quiero que tu me hagas sentir bien ahora me enseñas (rió torpemente)

Yoh… (lo golpee) eres un entupido

Pero por que Annita(me miro con cara de perrito mojado)

Esta bien! Pero que nos e vuelva a arrepentir

Hai! (me miro completamente feliz)

Estaba sentada enzima de el, me acerque lentamente a sus labios, los besaba con ternura, sentía como nuestras leguas empezaban un combate por quien le gana a la otra, bese hasta su cuello lamiéndolo lentamente y besándolo bajando hasta su pecho llegando hasta su miembro…sentía como los nervios se apoderaban de mi mire por un instante a Yoh pero podía ver su cara estaba completamente mal, no podía abrir sus ojos, su respiración era cada ves mas rápida, sentía como se quería escapar aquel sonido que mis oídos querían tanto oír, no podía dejarlo así, decidí bajar empecé a masajear su miembro con mi mano lentamente, sentía como Yoh soltaba pequeños gemidos, saque mi lengua y empecé a jugar con el lentamente, mi lengua recorría cada parte de el, cómo salía de mi boca y entraba a los segundo, pare por un momento…Anna (escuche), lo mire, podía ver como Yoh estaba completamente excitado por lo que le había hecho, se levanto un poco de la cama dejándome abaja de el- Anna estas lista?- solo moví la cabeza diciéndolo que si, podía sentir como su miembro entraba lentamente en mi haciéndonos unos solo, no pude evitarlo y lance un gemido, abrase a Yoh por el cuello, sentía como el vaivén de los movimientos iban y venían, sentía el calor de Yoh dentro de mi, no podía aguantar la excitación me gano, no me di cuenta pero ya estaba gimiendo cada ves que entraba el miembro de Yoh, sentía en mi oído como Yoh gemía, cada ves mas fuerte, los besos eran tan intensos, sentía como nuestro cuerpos danzaba, como el vaivén de caderas venia en cada instante…

Yoh voy a… - sentía como llega al clímax junto a el, sus movimientos eran cada ves mas rápido, nuestro gemidos mas fuertes, nuestro besos mas intensos y apasionados hasta que Yoh se corrió dentro de mi, los dos gemimos al mismo tiempo, sentía como nuestro cuerpo respiraban agitadamente, Yoh se recostó sobre mi, mientras que yo lo tenia abrasado por la espalda…

Te amo Annita, nunca pensé que nosotros llegaríamos a hacer este punto, nunca te dejare sola (me abraso fuertemente) siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase

Yoh (serré mis ojos y le sonreí) me acosté al lado de Yoh pero nunca dejándolo de abrazar

-Las horas avanzaron, quedándonos completamente dormidos, hasta que amaneció, al despertar note que estaba abrazada de Yoh era todo mágico, nunca pensé que llegaría Amar a alguien mucho mas de cómo ame a Hao, todo era completamente Distinto a el, Yoh cambio mi vida completamente, mi actitud, mi forma de pensar, mi forma de amar, en como demostrar mis sentimientos, Yoh no sabia que había hecho en mi pero fuera lo que fuera me hiciste cambiar completamente, ya no soy fría contigo…

Lo mire a la cara, allí estaba el durmiendo felizmente en la cama, como el resplandor de la luz se asomaba en su figura, su respiración era calida y tranquila, podía sentir una paz que nunca había sentido con alguien… este será mi destino, Yoh será quien cambie toda mi vida en un punto de 180% o seguirá caóticamente extraña?

Annita… buenos días (sonrió tiernamente)

Yoh…(lo mire a los ojos, pero se repetían aquellas escenas de anoche sonrojadote mi rostro levemente)

Vaya tan temprano y estas despierta

Tarado son las 11:45 a.m. y dices que es temprano

Jeje pensé que era temprano (se acerco a mis labios y los beso tiernamente)Annita ,creo que es mejor que tomemos una ducha no crees?

Si pero iré sola, a lo que acabe vas tu(lo mire con una mirada asesina)

Al Rato….

Yoh que haces aquí? Te dije que no vinieras cuando estuviera en la ducha

Jeje (fingió demencia) enserio lo dijiste (se acerco a mi cayéndolo agua enzima) ya que estoy mojado tendrás que ducharte conmigo no es así? ( su mirada era completamente pervertida, donde estaba mi tierno Yoh! )

Aunque la ducha solo fueron caricias, besos y abrazos, ya era hora de almorzar, no me di cuenta cuando Yoh ya tenia todo el almuerzo hecho, olía bien, lo mire un poco extrañada no le había ordenado eso- Gracias Yoh…

Espero que te guste Annita (me guiño el ojo)

~ Después de almorzar Yoh se marcho a su casa quedando sola de nuevo en el departamento, los minutos avanzaban y mi aburrimiento aumentaba, no había nada bueno en la t.v. , me puse un abrigo ya que hacia mucho frió afuera, pareciera como si fuera a nevar, al caminar llegue a un parque al mismo que llegaba siempre corría mucho frió y mis manos se congelaban cuando alguien estrecho su mano para ofrecerme un chocolate caliente, al girarme me ise la gran pregunta, por que?, por que siempre aparecías cuando menos quería verte Hao…

…...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Cáp. Lo siento si es horrible ase mucho que no escribía esto y me costo que mis manos llegaran y escribieran me dio vergüenza xd contentos? Si también conozco la vergüenza ¬¬!

Dejen mucho reviews si? Arriba el Cáp. 8 muy próximo, gracias pro seguirme todo esto tiempo todos me hacen demasiado reír con sus comentarios, espero que lleguemos todos juntos hasta el final :O se vendrá el final pronto? no lo se xd bueno tendrán mucho para leer cuídense! Y ya saben pueden buscarme por facebook: CkOonekooh Asakura (; Sayonara!

Pd: comentarios sugerencia criticas son todas recibidas menos a Tamao xd


	8. Hanna

En silencio…

**Gomen . por tardar tanto es una larga historia merezco que se vayan mis lectores pero debo terminar esta historia C: y poder dejarlos conformes! Espero que les guste ;).**

Cáp. 8 Hanna

Hao

Hola Annita cuanto tiempo

Vaya veo que aparases en el lugar donde uno menos se lo espera no es así

Claro, nunca puedes esperar telo de mi soy demasiado impredecible Annita, aprovechando aceptarías un café para conversar, hay muchas cosas que yo se que te interesa saber el por que, no es así?

La duda me sacaba de quicio, sin percatarme acepte la petición de Hao, había una cafetería cerca, había poca gente, éramos totalmente notorios para cualquier persona incluyendo a yoh.

Anna: bueno podrías empezar ha hablar no lo crees Hao , no tengo demasiado tiempo(erguí una ceja y mire hacia la ventana un poco molesta, no podía creer que lo tenia al frente mió era irritable)

Hao: Anna se que es un poco tarde pero… he termino con Tamao hace mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que la verdadera mujer que ame y sigo amando eres tu, se que sigues amándome y que no me has podido olvidar este tiempo aunque tengas un juguete nuevo, sigo siendo el único Anna.

Anna: que impactada con su declaración (como podía tener ese gran descaro de decir todas esas cosas) sigues siendo el mismo charlatán y arrogante de siempre no es así (lo mire seriamente)

Hao: Anna debes creer (una lagrima quería correr por su rostro y grito) te amo con locura!

Anna: (abofeteándolo) como puedes decirme eso… desaparece (derrame el café enzima de su cabeza y me marche del lugar corriendo, desaparecí rápidamente encontrando un pequeño parque al rededor) no puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, (me apoye en la corteza de un árbol y coloque mi mano en mi pecho) Hao… por fin me hiciste abrir los ojos por fin pude saber como eras en realidad.

-Pasaban los minutos y seguía apoyada en el árbol, el viento corría jugueteando con mi cabello, empecé a caminar sin rumbo por aquello parque, todo en mi mente era un verdadero caos, eran muchas las emociones que sentía al instante, como imágenes iban y venían recuerdos borrosos salían a la luz.

Yoh… Su nombre recorría mi mente, podìa ver su rostro frente a mi, ahora lo tengo claro es el con quién quiero estar el resto de mi vida, se que Hao fue un gran amor en mi vida pero debo aprender a olvidar y aprender a amar nuevamente se que no será fácil pero con la ayuda de Yoh podré, tuve un pequeño flash back con los recuerdos de Hao, pero de una vez por todas debo dejar que se vayan todas esas imágenes, nuestro primer encuentro, nuestras primeras palabras, nuestra maldita amistad, ese beso , aquella vez todo eso ya no me pertenece, debo dejárselo al pasado, ya era tarde y presentía que nevaría esta noche, ya estaba a oscuras, decidí volver al departamento, al llegar sostuve la manilla de la puerta una pequeña sonrisa poso en mi rostro por unos pocos segundos, respire hondo y entre…

Que era todo esto, mi cara de asombro era enorme; todo estaba oscuro solo unas velas alumbraban la habitación, serré la puerta y deje las llaves enzima del mueble, note que había una pequeña nota que decía "hay algo que te espera con muchas ansias, espero que te guste"; la duda me inquietaba demasiado, camine hacia mi habitación note que en el camino habían pétalos de rosa al entrar a mi cuarto se encontraba Yoh vestido formalmente, estaba impactada que era lo que me esperaba por que Yoh esta vestido con esas ropas, por que los pétalos, el ambiente todo era mágico…

Anna: Yoh que haces aquí (sentía como Yoh se acercaba a mí y tomaba mi mano)

Yoh: Anna se que es un poco pronto pero… Te gustaría casarte conmigo (sacando una sortija y poniéndola en mi dedo)

-No tenia habla alguna no podía creer esto, primero la declaración de Hao , ahora Yoh con todo esto, el día había sido demasiado extraño para mi nunca me lo abriese imaginado.

Yoh: Anna eres el amor de mi vida lo supe desde el primero momento que te conocí, desde que vi tu silueta, tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos, todo me encanta de ti no tengo palabras para expresarte todo lo que siento por ti Anna, acéptame como tu futuro esposo te juro que te are la mujer mas feliz del mundo (sus ojos brillaban intensamente, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba esperando mi respuesta)

Anna: Baka (sonreí y lo abrase)

Yoh: Anna… responde (sentía la inquietud en el )

Lo abrasé fuertemente cayendo sentados en el suelo, me sentía demasiado feliz, después de tanto sufrimiento por fin podría encontrar la felicidad junto a el, ya nada me importaba solo me importaba el ,no me di cuenta cuando mis lagrimas recorría sin parar mi rostro, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta.

Anna: (lo mire fijamente a sus ojos, me impresiono que el también estaba llorando) que ocurre Yoh? (pregunte asustada no podía entender por que lo hacia)

Yoh:Anna la inquietud me tiene así podrías responder a mi pregunta

Anna: Yoh no crees que ya es un poco obvia, la sortija ya la tengo en mi dedo y sigues a mi lado, pues claro que si acepto (no podía dejar de mirar esa sonrisa que siempre me volvía loca) pero no crees que somos un poco jóvenes?

Yoh: Quizás tengas razón pero no crees que también somos jóvenes para ser padres (sonrió tiernamente).

Anna: (sonrojada) Yoh como dices eso (lo golpee en al cabeza)

Yoh: Anna hicimos el amor sin cuidarlos, no crees que es obvio (sonrió) si vamos a tener un hijo quiero estar contigo Anna en todo momento…

Anna: Baka.

Era cierto corría el riesgo de estar embarazada pero no me importaba, aquel hijo es solo mió y de Yoh….

Transcurrieron unos meses, Yoh vivía junto a mi, se harán la gran pregunta pero si quede aquel día embarazada, cada ves crecía mas y mas no hallábamos la ora para poder conocer a Hanna, todos los días eran tan especiales junto a Yoh nunca pensé que un hombre podía llegar a ser como el, cada día me enamoraba mas y mas de el aunque no era necesario preguntárselo a el era demasiado notorio.

Yoh: Anna Hanna se esta moviendo (sus ojos brillaban)

Anna: Yoh es habitual que eso pase es normal

Yoh:Anna se esta*-*!

Anna: (golpeándolo) ya lo se baka puedo sentirlo (voltee hacia la ventana y sonreí) solo faltaban unos días para tenerlo en mis brazos

Yoh: Anna ya es tarde debes descansar

Anna: la luna….

Yoh: es cierto esta hermosa, quiero ir al balcon a verla?

Anna: esta bien

-nos levantamos de la cama y nos dirigimos al balcón era una noche preciosa, estaba totalmente estrellada, sentía como Yoh me abrasaba por la espalda tocando mi vientre,

Corría un viento fresco… era calido voltee a mirar a Yoh, pero el me sorprendió con un beso (colocándome completamente sonrojada) Yoh!

**Ola C; tanto tiempo si demasiado tiempo Xd han pasado muchas cosas e_è me ira imposible seguir…. Digamos que lo que escribía me empezó a pasar y me aterre y no podía escribir pero no podía dejar la historia sin un final :P si es el final, quizás los decepcione un poco pero debía darle un final o nunca lo haría, gracias por su tiempo y por sus reviews me emocionaba tanto leyéndolos *-* son geniales sin ustedes yo no seria nadie! Ya que ustedes son los que leen mi historia y blahblah jajaja no seamos sentimentales espero encontrarlos en alguna otra historia que haga un saludo y recuerden**

**Que los grandes espíritus siempre los acompañen! (:**


End file.
